Episode 02: The Agora
21:22 <@TheGrandStair> Righto 21:22 <@TheGrandStair> So 21:22 <@TheGrandStair> Matri has, presumably, been out on the stairs a few times 21:23 <@TheGrandStair> Which means she would have bumped into the Agora �0621:23 * Matri_Lark nods 21:23 <@TheGrandStair> The Agora is exciting and busy and FULL of potential Alchemical ingredients. 21:24 <@TheGrandStair> You have a copy of the book, Yus? 21:26 <@TheGrandStair> Allaaaanna? 21:27 um, no 21:27 (I was just checking) 21:27 <@TheGrandStair> Ian posted a copy of it! I'm suprised you didn't nab it 21:27 <@TheGrandStair> I'm gonna sort out what alchemical stuff you've made and have prepared 21:27 I swear I did 21:27 I must have missplaced it :( 21:28 <@TheGrandStair> bummer 21:28 <@TheGrandStair> What kind of stuff do you _want_ ready? 21:28 <@TheGrandStair> I'll give you some spells that fit that 21:28 <@TheGrandStair> make sense? �0621:29 * Matri_Lark nods 21:29 Shielding of some form? 21:29 something to up my senses 21:29 and perhaps something that explodes excitingly 21:29 <@TheGrandStair> okidoke, gimmie a sec 21:34 <@TheGrandStair> Would you prefer a Physical Barrier 21:34 <@TheGrandStair> or to be made tougher? 21:35 made tougher 21:35 <@TheGrandStair> ie: Potion of Armour or Riot Foam? :P �0621:36 * Matri_Lark nods 21:36 <@TheGrandStair> Physical Ward. This spell makes the target more resistant 21:36 <@TheGrandStair> to physical injury from magical sources up to and including the 21:36 <@TheGrandStair> Eidolon and/or Umbra. Though it is usually a general-purpose 21:36 <@TheGrandStair> spell, it will be more effective if designated to work against a 21:36 <@TheGrandStair> particular source of magic energy. 21:36 <@TheGrandStair> Casting Time: One hour, plus ten minutes per lynchpin. 21:36 <@TheGrandStair> Lynchpins: Subject, Gossamer Magic, Duration, Dispel, 21:36 <@TheGrandStair> Power Type (Cantrips, Eidolon, Invocation, Sorcery, 21:36 <@TheGrandStair> Umbra, other). 21:36 <@TheGrandStair> Takes an hour to make, plus an extra ten minutes for each lynchpin 21:37 <@TheGrandStair> so 'Me' being one lynchpin. a 'Duration' lynchpin might be handy too 21:37 <@TheGrandStair> Sadly, magic isnt much 'on the fly'... doubly so for you! 21:37 <@TheGrandStair> but yes. Physical ward �0621:38 * Matri_Lark nods 21:38 Cool :) 21:38 <@TheGrandStair> We'll say 21:38 <@TheGrandStair> Environmental Attack. In a fashion similar to that of the 21:38 <@TheGrandStair> Bolt spell (above) this spell draws a solid mass of matter from 21:38 <@TheGrandStair> another Gossamer world’s environment and hurls it at the target 21:38 <@TheGrandStair> with the intent of causing significant damage. Popular modes of 21:38 <@TheGrandStair> this spell utilize chunks of lava, pieces of rock, crystal spears, acid, 21:38 <@TheGrandStair> or even more exotic substances. Accuracy is determined by the 21:38 <@TheGrandStair> sorcerer’s Warfare Attribute, and range is dependent on the mass 21:38 <@TheGrandStair> of the matter summoned, with larger items having shorter range. 21:38 <@TheGrandStair> Casting Time: Thirty minutes, plus five minutes per lynchpin. 21:38 <@TheGrandStair> Lynchpins: Trigger, Target Path, Gossamer Magic, Type of 21:38 <@TheGrandStair> Attack, Size. 21:38 <@TheGrandStair> for your 'explode' potion 21:39 <@TheGrandStair> but rather then using the environment, it just explodes :P 21:39 <@TheGrandStair> as for senses 21:39 <@TheGrandStair> hm. 21:40 <@TheGrandStair> And for your senses 21:40 <@TheGrandStair> we will give you a generic 'dude I can see magic!' sight potion? 21:41 yup 21:41 <@TheGrandStair> We'll say the duration on the armour is about an hour? 21:41 <@TheGrandStair> and the duration of the magic sight we'll say two 21:41 <@TheGrandStair> she IS still learning, after all �0621:41 * Matri_Lark nods 21:41 <@TheGrandStair> and Alchemy is tougher then sorcery 21:41 <@TheGrandStair> Allright, so 21:41 Totally 21:42 <@TheGrandStair> You've gone to the Agora today after being woken up by a hungry weasel in order to go pick up some cross dimensional stuff for use back at home. 21:43 <@TheGrandStair> She's trudging down a set of stairs when she sees a lot of people on them below her. Some of them look injured, some of them look like they've been running for their lives. Whats her first responce? 21:43 Look behind them 21:48 <@TheGrandStair> Clever, clever. They don't seem to be being chased right now, though - more like they're recovering from it. There seems to be a lot of excited chatter about a Minotaur and the Agora having been wrecked as she's getting closer to her 21:49 Well then, wander up and ask what happened! 21:50 <@TheGrandStair> "There was a Minotaur done burst into the Agora!" The guy she asked will say in an excited fashion. "Damn near ruined everything, hein? People are still scared to go back down there because something horrid happened to it and it fell apart..." 21:50 <@TheGrandStair> The guy seems to not be a merchant, but probably some kind of shopper 21:51 "Where did it come from?" 21:52 <@TheGrandStair> "I reckon its the doors" He taps his head conspirationally and someone else tuts him and claps him on the head "Idiot, she's a Warden. Can't you feel it? Dont think you need to tell her what the bleeding doors are." the woman looks to Matri "Don't mind him, miss warden ma'am. No-one rightly knows where the thing came from." 21:54 "I only want to help... I was just coming by to pick up some food" 21:54 <@TheGrandStair> "I think some of the stalls are still up maam your warden-ness. Nowt like that stops the agora for long, hein?" 21:54 "If it came from the doors, well, I might be able to help?" 21:55 <@TheGrandStair> People look around at her hopefully when she says that, then make room so she can pass 21:56 <@TheGrandStair> When she does head down the stairs, the Agora is an utter mess. Some stalls have been utterly crushed or ripped apart, their stock spilled on the floor 21:56 <@TheGrandStair> But 21:56 <@TheGrandStair> off to one side slightly, underneath an overhang? 21:56 <@TheGrandStair> Theres a massive _blob_ 21:57 <@TheGrandStair> that shifts, and grows, and shrinks 21:57 <@TheGrandStair> like a massive cancerous tumour 21:57 <@TheGrandStair> sometimes it grows organic structures in its flesh, sometimes not. 21:57 wow... that's creepy 21:57 <@TheGrandStair> its almost like its trying to rebuild itself but cant remember what it looks like �0321:57 * Ursula_Axilla (fran.dale@kbzo799-244-29-453.range299-794.btcentralplus.com) has joined #TheAgora �0321:58 * Ginger_Syn (AmyG@70.23.501.972.threembb.co.uk) has joined #TheAgora �0621:58 * Matri_Lark is watching the blob with a look of mingled disgust and interest �0621:59 * Ursula_Axilla is stood holding her office door open, flicking through a notepad briefly before tucking it back into her jacket �0322:00 * JD3571 (meganroset@ulb82-hiit33-2-6-efvl930.16-1.cable.virginm.net) has joined #TheAgora 22:01 <@TheGrandStair> Its like every time it tries to regenerate, something stops it - either not knowing what it should be regenerating into or something is dissolving it from within �0322:01 * Rui_Shi (Fantum@2.25.zgp.gwq) has joined #TheAgora �0622:01 * Ginger_Syn is packing up some new clothing she has brought into her suitcase �0622:01 * JD3571 stands by Ursula's side. �0322:02 * Kitt (Blaidd@fht23-vazl86-2-1-jpuj158.72-5.cable.virginm.net) has joined #TheAgora 22:03 "Well now," she says kneeling down to get a better look at the blob, "you look a bit wrong" �0322:03 * Weaver (IceChat77@ddq24578-vomn73-6-2-bzos01.71-1.cable.virginmedia.com) has joined #TheAgora �0622:03 * Kitt walks out of the Office Door back in to the Agora and looks around 22:03 "So" she sideglanced the cyborg at her side "Those targets you engaged with, they were *on* your world?" �0622:03 * JD3571 nods once. �0622:04 * Ursula_Axilla nods again and sighs 22:04 "Ok then..." 22:04 "Wrong admixture of aether and," she sniffs and frowns, "flux? Well... that was never going to work" �0622:05 * Weaver quietly heads out of the office and stands off to one side, arms folded across her chest and a bleary, vacant look about her. 22:05 "Sleep well, Kitt?" �0622:05 * Ginger_Syn raises an eyebrow as she listens to the conversations, �0622:06 * Matri_Lark seems to be edging carefully closer to the blobb �0622:06 * Kitt shrugs 22:06 "I was only out for about an hour, I've been sorting out mystical stuff since then." �0622:07 * Ursula_Axilla nods 22:07 "Say, does the word Zakei mean anything to you, buddy?" �0622:08 * Kitt eyes flick to the side as he thinks �0622:09 * Matri_Lark looks over at the crowd, "excuse me, would I be able to trouble anyone for a longer knife? 'haps a sword?" �0622:10 * JD3571 draws a trench knife from it's belt. 22:10 "I think so, its a mountainous realm, somewhat akin to the Himalaya's. Some Magic, an odd mixture of tribal shamanism and more ascetic stuff." 22:10 "Yeaaaah" 22:10 "That's the one." �0622:10 * Tezoac walks round the corner and nods to people 22:11 "Seems them were-fellas who made their way to JD3571's world are connected to it." 22:11 "They trade here occassionally, mostly perfumes as no one else but them will drink the fermented horse piss they make." 22:11 "Either they've got a stronghold there, or they're from there." 22:12 "The bodies still around?" 22:12 "They helped themselves to some trade documentation and spices from there before they got done in." 22:12 "The minotaur seemingly appeared from nowhere. This makes no sense." �0622:12 * Matri_Lark will take a knife if offered, if not she draws a beltknife and edges closer to the blob, attempting to slice a piece off �0622:13 * Ursula_Axilla looks to Tez �0122:13 "The Minotaur was caused by a large amount of Umbra being placed in the person" 22:13 "The Minotaur is a staple of the Grand Stair, some say its apart of the Stair and that you can't have one without the other." 22:14 "Tez, remind me, did you reckon they knew about it? Could it have been done to them unawares?" �0622:14 * Rui_Shi sits up and opens his eyes. �0622:14 * Kitt goes over to the bodies of JD3571's attackers and squats down and looks them over 22:14 You said Zakei? 22:15 <@TheGrandStair> The bit of Cancerous tumour that Matri cuts off practically dissolves as soon as its removed �0122:15 "It could have done but it was all a little to well placed and timed" �0622:15 * Matri_Lark grumbles 22:15 "Yes, Zakei" 22:15 "Unstable piece of flux," she mutters �0622:15 * JD3571 stays standing at Ursula's side and sheathes the knife again. 22:16 "That is two separate answers both differing in nature. I am more inclined to believe that in individual were mayhaps overloaded with the vi-... with the Umbra, I find it hard to believe that the creature was of the stair. On the contrary, one would assume such creature might live in perhaps some large geometric habitation wherein it could not gain quite so much momentum as to damage itself." 22:16 Zakei have gone to war with Ganan and caused the sahdow to close it's doors to travel, Ginger and myself just came from Ganan. �0622:16 * Ursula_Axilla purses her lips �0122:16 "It was some sort of man till the Umbra was released inside it, like a small consintrated ball of power" 22:17 "Did you see anything like those were-fellas in Ganan?" �0622:17 * Matri_Lark looks over at the discussion 22:18 "Shapeshifter are rare on Zakei, its a low magic world." 22:18 I would not have known them to look at them, since they appear human. But it may be possible 22:18 "Like a time-delayed incendary device made purely of concentrated chaos and corruption?" �0122:18 "Yes Weaver" �0622:18 * Ginger_Syn closes her case, "They was going to war in Ganan against Zakei, its why the place is on lockdown" She states as she calls over 22:19 "A Trojan Horse. Peculiar." 22:19 "Hm. Hm." she looked over to Ginger and nods then chews her lip considering things �0122:19 "And Kitt was correct earlier they have an inherrent weakness to silver" 22:19 As Ginger confirms 22:19 "I think then... all considered, Zakei sounds like the next place i'm headed then." 22:19 "Its not the actual Minotaur, its a minor copy. Possibly created by the same people who created the Werewolves." 22:20 A copy? someone created this monsterous thing? 22:20 "Excuse me, would any of you know who created this?" she gestures to the blob 22:20 "I've run into Werewolves before, left me sick as a dog for about a week." 22:20 "Evidently" �0122:20 "Can one of you wardens come and tell me what is behind a particular door?" �0622:20 * Weaver huffs. �0622:20 * Kitt looks over to Tezoac 22:21 "Can you learn manners?", she wanders over anyway. 22:21 "I can try." �0122:21 turns to Marti "No we don't" �0622:21 * Ursula_Axilla nods to Rui Shi 22:22 "Was it information about the demons that led you to Ganan?" �0622:22 * Matri_Lark stands up and shakes her head in disappointment, "it's too unstable to take back" 22:22 "And you, new girl. Stop poking that... thing. That was the minotaur." �0622:22 * JD3571 's lips move a little after Ursula speaks, but it says nothing. �0622:22 * Ginger_Syn comes and sits with the rest of the group, mking it easier for her to listen 22:22 "You'll get virus all over you." �0122:22 "Kitt were talking to me then sorry?" 22:22 Yes, I found a demon there, a beast of fire, but it was not the one I was seeking. 22:22 "The mixtures are all off, it's some form of golem but it was never going to work" 22:23 "No, that was a Minotaur, the real thing is a LOT tougher and scarier." 22:23 "Virus? You mean the flux?" 22:23 "Do you reckon some of them may have passed to Zakei in the war?" 22:23 "What on Banixia is a golem?" - to Matri 22:23 "No, no. The Virus. The corrupter of all." - To Matri �0622:23 * Kitt turns to Tezoac 22:24 "A created beast composed of various reactions and brought to a form of life using correct Lore," she points, "that one was not given correct form" 22:24 "Yes, you want to show me the Door you want looked at." 22:24 If people are creating monsters, then anything is possible, I don't have any first hand knowledge of the situation, but it is not unknown for others to seek the aid of demons in wars. �0622:25 * Tezoac gestures for Kitt to follow him and heads towards a door 22:25 "Well, it looks like there are too many threads to that place not to take a look, would you be interested in coming along?" 22:25 "Some of you are from Ganan?" she sounds interested 22:25 "That which destroys the perfection of the grand program, maintained by the Eidolons. The Virus - or Umbra as it appears to be known out here, is what transformed a man, into a minotaur and thence into that pile of... vitreol that you see there." 22:25 Back to Ganan you mean, despite the door being guarded? 22:26 "No. Zakei." 22:26 we aint getting through to Ganan, its locked down �0622:26 * Kitt follows Tezoac to the Door and puts out a hand but doesn't touch it and cocks his head to one side and his eyes glaze over slightly �0622:26 * Matri_Lark looks a touch disappointed 22:26 <@TheGrandStair> (Anyone going off down the stairway to go look at a specific door, please go to #TheGrandStairway ) �0622:27 * Ursula_Axilla looks to JD �0622:27 * JD3571 looks back. 22:27 I have no other leads unless your friend Kitt remembers something useful. So I may aswell lend my services. Especially since deamons may be involved. 22:27 "How're you with extreme weather?" �0622:27 * JD3571 pauses, then nods. 22:27 "Cold, particularly?" 22:27 The cold does not bother me. 22:28 "Right then, well I tell you what, let me grab some gear, JD you get whatever you need for an op and we'll meet you back here Rui Shi in a few minutes, right?" 22:28 "Hm... you would need a fair amount of flux to make a person into this. But it shouldn't keep regenerating" �0622:28 * Rui_Shi nods �0622:29 * JD3571 nods once. 22:29 as you wish 22:29 "Stop poking the Virus!" 22:29 "You will catch it and become like it!" �0622:29 * Matri_Lark takes a small, yet pointed, step back 22:30 "Sir, I have worked with flux before." 22:30 "I'm a woman." 22:30 "I've not been tainted by it yet, and I've no intention of letting it happen" �0622:30 * Ursula_Axilla heads back into her office 22:30 "Evidently. I see your vision is in perfect working order." �0322:30 * Ursula_Axilla (fran.dale@kbzo799-244-29-453.range299-794.btcentralplus.com) has left #TheAgora �0622:31 * Weaver huffs. �0622:31 * JD3571 follows Ursula �0322:31 * JD3571 (meganroset@ulb82-hiit33-2-6-efvl930.16-1.cable.virginm.net) has left #TheAgora �0322:31 * Kitt (Blaidd@fht23-vazl86-2-1-jpuj158.72-5.cable.virginm.net) has left #TheAgora 22:31 "My apologies, I thought from your attire you held a title other than what you do," she says with a shrug 22:32 "And being female, the equivalent rank would have been Ma'am or... Lady...", she looks distant for a moment. 22:33 "Perhaps in your world, the Loreful do not belittle a knight on mine" 22:33 "I- I-... I don't know what you mean?", Weaver looks a little lost for a moment, "What.. how do you belittle the night?" �0622:35 * Matri_Lark frowns, "I fear, ma'am, that we speak of very different stations" 22:35 "For... refuelling?" 22:35 "Positions?" 22:35 "Ranks? Roles of Esteem?" 22:37 "Ah. Designations." �0622:38 * Matri_Lark nods, "yes, what designation should I call you by?" �0622:38 * Tezoac comes bak from looking at the door with Kitt 22:40 "Weaver. My name is Weaver Scelestis. I am a Warden... or.. I suppose, Scout." 22:41 <@TheGrandStair> An electronic voice says from Ginger's case 22:41 <@TheGrandStair> �0322:41 * Ursula_Axilla (fran.dale@kbzo799-244-29-453.range299-794.btcentralplus.com) has joined #TheAgora 22:41 <@TheGrandStair> �0322:42 * JD3571 (meganroset@ulb82-hiit33-2-6-efvl930.16-1.cable.virginm.net) has joined #TheAgora �0622:42 * Ursula_Axilla heads out of her office dressed in a warm looking fur lined winter coat with some hiking gear and a back pack �0622:42 * Matri_Lark nods, "a pleasure, Warden Scelestis" �0622:42 * JD3571 enters, doing it's coat up and covering it's face. �0622:42 * Rui_Shi is still standing where you left him, still barely wearing clothing 22:43 "I guess we're heading to Zakei.. Ginger, you coming?" 22:43 <@TheGrandStair> the case shouts out 22:43 "As I was saying though, I have dealt with the flux many times... you called it the virus? I'll be wary" �0622:44 * Tezoac nods to Ursula 22:44 "Where's Kitt?" 22:44 If miss Ginger were to come with us, I am sure we can use her as a 'distraction' she seems to have experience with it �0122:45 "lookiing at the door JD came through" �0622:46 * JD3571 looks sharply to Tezoac 22:46 "Right. I'll go ask if he wants to come - can you check with Scelestis?" �0622:46 * Ursula_Axilla heads off towards where-ever Tez and Kitt had gone before �0622:46 * JD3571 follows Ursula �0322:46 * Kitt (Blaidd@fht23-vazl86-2-1-jpuj158.72-5.cable.virginm.net) has joined #TheAgora �0622:47 * Ginger_Syn looks down at her case and knocks it slightly as she finishes her daydream �0122:47 "Ursula he's comig back in a sec I think" �0622:47 * Kitt comes back from looking at the door 22:47 "Ah, just the fella" 22:47 "We're heading to Zakei" (she's wearing winter clothing now) 22:47 "Miss me?" 22:48 "You up for a bit of a trip?" �0622:48 * Ursula_Axilla pats Kitt on the shoulder 22:48 <@TheGrandStair> 22:48 "Always. It looks like those guys from Zakei took a short cut through... 22:48 "Hrm. Through the warzone?" �0622:48 * Kitt waves in JD3571's direction �0622:49 * Ursula_Axilla shakes her head and sighs �0622:49 * Ursula_Axilla turns and heads back �0622:49 * JD3571 looks to Kitt. 22:49 "Its home world. Nice place by the way." 22:49 "where are we going! Ginger looks at the groups forming �0622:49 * Weaver snaps out of her daydream. 22:49 "Warden Weaver Scelestis, you and your friend coming?" 22:49 "Friend? �0622:49 * Weaver looks baffled. �0622:49 * Ursula_Axilla points at Matri 22:50 "I believe she means me" �0622:50 * Weaver looks about to say something, then just nods. 22:50 "Yeah, why the hell not." 22:50 "Good. You like snow?" �0622:50 * Weaver somewhat begrudgingly heads towards the group. 22:50 "I don't know what that is." 22:50 "Cold rain, very cold rain" �0122:50 "Frozen rain" 22:51 "It'll be a learning curve." 22:51 "Sounds rather dangerous." 22:51 "Good for the soul" 22:51 Indeed 22:51 "It can be" �0622:51 * Weaver puts on her best brave face, 22:51 "Frozen water, usually falls from the sky...though I do know a world where it actually falls sideways..." �0622:52 * JD3571 goes over to Kitt. 22:52 <@TheGrandStair> 22:52 "Sideways... rain?" 22:52 "Some worlds have no respect for the correct correlation of the Spheres" 22:53 Or prehaps they are just very windy �0622:53 * Ursula_Axilla heffs her backpack on properly and starts plodding off into the stairway �0622:53 * Rui_Shi follows Ursula �0622:53 * JD3571 turns and follows Ursula. �0622:53 * Matri_Lark follows 22:54 "Its an odd world, it could possibly be 3 worlds closely related to each other. 1 is a realm of volcanos, desert and heat, one is a realms of constant mist and doom and gloom and the third is wet, cold and snow. Also up and down are.. optional." �0622:54 * Weaver stops abruptly. �0622:54 * Tezoac Follows 22:54 "Ah, well that is what you get when you attempt to divide the essential elements. Chaos" 22:54 "That sounds an awful lot like an infected realm to me." �0322:55 * Rui_Shi (Fantum@2.25.zgp.gwq) has left #TheAgora �0322:55 * Matri_Lark (chatzilla@888-335-384-333.dyn.iinet.net.au) has left #TheAgora �0322:55 * Ursula_Axilla (fran.dale@kbzo799-244-29-453.range299-794.btcentralplus.com) has left #TheAgora �0622:55 * Kitt shrugs the universe like the stair is infinate, you get most thing if you look hard enough. Possibly multiple universes come to think of it." �0322:56 * JD3571 (meganroset@ulb82-hiit33-2-6-efvl930.16-1.cable.virginm.net) has left #TheAgora �0622:56 * Kitt follows after everyone else �0622:56 * Weaver looks around, then scurries in after everyone. �0322:57 * Kitt (Blaidd@fht23-vazl86-2-1-jpuj158.72-5.cable.virginm.net) has left #TheAgora 22:57 <@TheGrandStair> 22:59 "Does everyone really wanna go looking out for monsters so badly?" �0322:59 * Weaver (IceChat77@ddq24578-vomn73-6-2-bzos01.71-1.cable.virginmedia.com) has left #TheAgora 22:59 <@TheGrandStair> �0622:59 * Ginger_Syn shrugs as she opens her case a little and moves things about 22:59 <@TheGrandStair> Buggy's little tentacle telescope-eye looks at her 23:01 <@TheGrandStair> 23:02 "Can it Bugs" Ginger flings the lid open and moves the gun to the top of the case. "You cant shoot anyone anyways, i aint put more ammo in you yet" 23:03 <@TheGrandStair> 23:03 <@TheGrandStair> He whistles innocently 23:05 you going to be firing silkie bullets now huh?" 23:05 <@TheGrandStair> 23:05 <@TheGrandStair> 23:10 "Wasting time, you know all we got is time, we are keeping down low remember, and really i aint in the business of wandering off with strangers to go to some place to deal with some other suckers issue, i mean werewolves? Aint really my bag hun. 'Sides I havent decided where we are going yet, im not doing the warrior place again thought thats for sure" 23:12 <@TheGrandStair> �0223:14 * Ginger_Syn (AmyG@70.23.501.972.threembb.co.uk) Quit (Ping timeout: 250 seconds�) �0323:15 * AmyG (AmyG@70.23.501.972.threembb.co.uk) has joined #TheAgora �0323:15 * AmyG is now known as Ginger_Syn 23:15 <@TheGrandStair> 23:16 I think the pelt would be real scratchy 23:16 <@TheGrandStair> 23:16 do they really srcatch 23:17 <@TheGrandStair> 23:17 <@TheGrandStair> 23:19 He took far too many bullets if thats what you mean, i dunno, we all know magic does some weird things 23:19 <@TheGrandStair> 23:20 Someone has an insurance policy for when their big toy goes i guess